Electabuzz
/ |dexsinnoh= |dexunova= |dexalola= / |evofrom=Elekid |evointo=Electivire |gen=Generation I |species=Electric Pokémon |type=Electric |imheight=3'07" |metheight=1.1 m |imweight=66.1 lbs. |metweight=30.0 kg |ability=Static |dw=Vital Spirit |color=Yellow |egg1=Human-Like |body=06 |male=75 |evo= }} Electabuzz (Japanese: エレブー Erebuu) is an -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Electabuzz is a type of bipedal, feline-like Pokémon with bright yellow coloring and black stripes. It has lightning bolt shapes on its body and large forearms. Some of its feline properties are its long tail and large fangs. Its two legs are short, and its feet are large with two sharp claws on either one. The more human aspects of its appearance are its long arms and five-digit hands. Natural abilities All Electabuzz possess the ability Static which allows the opponent to have a one-third chance to become paralyzed when it uses a physical attack on Electabuzz. Electabuzz's body is filled with electricity which can sometimes cause accidental blackouts. It is said that its body glows whitish-blue hue when in the dark. Electabuzz is a master of Electric-type moves but can also use Physical and Elemental punches, such as Brick Break. Evolution Electabuzz is the evolved form of Elekid. Elekid evolves into Electabuzz at level 30, and its evolved form is Electivire, which it evolves into via trade with the Electirizer. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= 1 |Quick Attack|40|100|30|Normal|Physical}} 1 |[[Leer]]|—|100|30|Normal|Status}} 1 |'ThunderShock'|40|100|30|Electric|Special}} 5 |'ThunderShock'|40|100|30|Electric|Special}} 8 |Low Kick|—|100|20|Fighting|Physical}} 12 |[[Swift]]|60|—|20|Normal|Special}} 15 |'Shock Wave'|60|—|20|Electric|Special}} 19 |Thunder Wave|—|100|20|Electric|Status}} 22 |'Electro Ball'|—|100|10|Electric|Special}} 26 |Light Screen|—|—|30|Psychic|Status}} 29 |'ThunderPunch'|75|100|15|Electric|Physical}} 36 |'Discharge'|80|100|15|Electric|Special}} 42 |[[Screech]]|—|85|40|Normal|Status}} 49 |'Thunderbolt'|95|100|15|Electric|Special}} 55 |'Thunder'|120|70|10|Electric|Special}} |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites Appearances Anime One of the most notable Electabuzz anime appearances is Paul's Electabuzz. Similar to Paul's relationship with Ash, Electabuzz is a rival to Ash's Pikachu and as well as his Infernape. Dr. Namba has an Electabuzz which he used to fight Ash's Pikachu and Ritchie's Sparky. * Kaz Gym Leader's Electabuzz * Rudy's Electabuzz * Drake's Electabuzz * Head of Security's Electabuzz * Dr. Namba's Electabuzz * Macy's Electabuzz * Jump's Electabuzz Trivia * Electabuzz and its pre-evolution Elekid share the same species as Zapdos, all being the Electric Pokémon. * Electabuzz and Magmar can be seen as counterparts. Both are Pokémon from the first generation, both of their pre-evolved forms, Magby and Elekid, were introduced in Generation II, and both evolve into Magmar and Electabuzz at level 30. Their evolved forms, Magmortar and Electivire, were also introduced in Generation IV and evolve by holding an item that ends in -rizer and trading them. * Jynx can be seen as a slight parallel to the two except it does not evolve into any other Pokémon. * Electabuzz hates Red colour ( According to Anime ) Gallery 125Electabuzz_OS_anime.png 125Electabuzz_OS_anime_2.png 125Electabuzz_OS_anime_3.png 125Electabuzz_AG_anime.png 125Electabuzz_Dream.png 125Electabuzz_Pokemon_Stadium.png 125Electabuzz_Pokémon_PokéPark.png 125Electabuzz Pokémon HOME.png Electabuzz-GO.png Electabuzz GO Shiny.png ElectrabuzzSprite.png ShinyElectrabuzzSprite.png Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon